Rio's Pregnancy
by LovelyNocturna
Summary: A 3-part story on Allen's thoughts on Rio's pregnancy from beginning to end.
1. Spring

**Spring**

When Allen first heard word from Dr. Klaus that his wife, Rio, was pregnant with his child he was filled with mixed emotions. Mainly two being shock and excitement. It was a bit saddening for him when the doctor said that the baby won't arrive until Fall 1st.

Days had passed since the couple had received the wonderful news. Rio had been going to the bathroom more frequently, which was natural for a woman who was pregnant. Allen felt bad that she was in such a state and still forcing herself to work. He confronted her about this and told her that from now until the baby arrives that he would do half of her chores. Of course Rio objected at first, but Allen wouldn't take no for an answer.

Allen cut back some of his hours temporarily for the time being since he was helping Rio. But the hours he did work, when he wasn't tending to someone's hair, managed to give him time to think about this whole him being a father. It also made him think of his past. He never really knew his father. Shortly after his little sister was born, his father had died due to illness. He mostly remembered his mother crying at the side of the bed where his father used to sleep.

That being the case he didn't know much on how to be a good father. Except from what he saw from Charles and Hossan, but mainly Charles since he was a regular customer at his salon. He then thought about the gender of the child. Dr. Klaus said that he would notify them sometime during Summer of what their child's gender will be once the baby has developed more.

At the moment he didn't know whether his child was a girl or boy. With a son he wouldn't have to withstand girly chatter like he did back when he was living with his mom and sister, but… he really wanted a daughter. After meeting Charles' daughter, Hina, he adored the girl. She wanted to be pretty like her mother and would go to his salon to do so. He wanted a girl as precious as she. And now, he possibly could.

Allen had begun to be more affectionate towards Rio, not like he already wasn't. Every morning he'd embrace and peck her cheek multiple times before heading off to work or do some of her chores. Then before they would turn in for the day he would kiss her neck. He couldn't help but want to do these things every time he saw her. Maybe the reason why was because he knew that she was holding his child.

Allen waited a while before spilling the news to Rod, who was jumping for joy once he told him. Rod started to call himself "Uncle Rod."

"You say you have changed, but you really haven't. You still act like a child." He told his energetic friend. Rod laughed at his comment.

"You're probably right about that, but you sure have changed. I remember growing up with you, at the time you never could see yourself as a dad, but look where you are now. You'll be a father in two seasons time!"


	2. Summer

**Summer**

Spring had seemed to have slowly gone by, slow enough in a way that it tortured Allen. And now in a few days he would be visiting the doctor with his wife where he would finally find out the gender of their child. He'd watch in amazement as Rio scarfed down more food than usual in just a few minutes, her appetite had grown immensely.

The harsh Summer heat was sure taking a toll on Rio especially with the extra weight that she was carrying. Allen decided that he would take on the more taxing chores for Rio when days got really hot. Rio would take care of the chickens, pets, and watering some of the crops while Allen would move the rock from the geyser and milked and sheered the animals.

As they entered Dr. Klaus' office, Allen was undeniably excited. Today was the day he would find out the gender of his child.

If the child was a boy he would make sure to teach him to be a classy gentleman like himself and if the child was a girl he would make sure to treat his precious little girl like royalty and spoil her to no end.

He was the only one in the waiting room. Not many of the residents got sick. He could hear mumbling from behind the curtains, it was Rio and Dr. Klaus talking. His thoughts were clouding his mind.

"Allen," He looked up at Rio who was standing in front of him, ready to leave the office. "It's a girl." Both smiled uncontrollably. Allen jumped out of his seat and lifted Rio in his arms, spinning her around.

Every morning immediately after he woke up, he would place light kisses on Rio's stomach. He was so happy; words couldn't even describe how happy he was! He couldn't wait to meet his daughter.

For once during the pregnancy, time actually went by quickly. Rio, who had originally planned to enter this year's Cooking Festival, was stuck in bed. She tried to take on more chores than she could handle. Allen scolded her when she nearly caused herself to faint; he refused to let her enter the festival today fearing that she may faint again while Clement tasted her food.

While he tended to her, she begged and begged to go and compete in the festival. One after another, he refused each one. Rio sighed and asked if she could at least watch the others. Allen pondered her request, then nodding his head.

Another week had passed; it was finally the day of the Fireworks Festival. Just one year ago, Allen and Rio attended the same festival together only as boyfriend and girlfriend. Around that time they had just started going out. Now they were married. It was funny how time went by so fast.

As they looked up into the night sky, they both thought about what would be happening in the next week. Their child would be born. Allen knew she would be undergoing unimaginable pain and promised her that he would be there to help in any way possible. Rio smiled.

"Allen, next year we should bring her to this festival. It was the first festival we attended as lovers."


	3. Fall

**Fall**

He walked around the waiting room. He was nervous, very nervous. Rio was behind those curtains going through the pain of being a woman, giving birth to his daughter. The few hours he was in there were agonizing, he hated to see his Rio in pain but this he couldn't help. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, Dr. Klaus' hand.

"Rio would like to see you."

Allen took a deep breath before stepping behind the curtain. The first thing he saw was Rio smiling with a newborn baby in her arms, his daughter.

"Allen," Rio looked up at him, her eyes about to let loose waterworks. Allen couldn't manage to bring out any words. She handed the baby to him. A new feeling developed inside of him for this child, a feeling that made him want to go to the ends of the Earth to protect her.

"She's beautiful," He managed to whisper. The baby slowly opened her eyes and revealed that she had his blue eyes.

"She is Riley,"

Fall 5th arrived and it was a special day, not as special as Fall 1st but close enough. It was their wedding anniversary. A year ago, they would've never thought that they would be spending their anniversary with their newborn child but… here they were.

Rio was back to doing all her chores and Allen was back to full hours at his salon. Their lives had gone somewhat back to normal. Rod helped out with taking care of Riley while they worked and as a reward Allen decided to let Rod become Riley's "Uncle Rod."

Yuri made all of Riley's clothes free of charge. She said it was her thank you to Rio for being her best friend. Michelle even helped entertain Riley when Rod couldn't manage to keep her smiling. Iroha made hand-crafted toys and Neil gave her tiny instruments.

The next visit Allen received at his salon, Hina promised to be Riley's best friend when she got older. Allen smiled, yep he didn't smirk.

At night fall, Allen would kiss his daughter's forehead before slipping into bed with Rio. He would look at the ceiling and think of the future. One day he would tend to his daughter's hair and scare off any boy that dare looked at her.

"I'm going to be the best father ever."


End file.
